


Break Time

by CyberpunkThot



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 - Fandom
Genre: I hate tagging ok, M/M, PWP, Quickies, but there’s feelings at the end?, explicit sex in a store room, stoic man is hot, tender touch Emmerick jaw chrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberpunkThot/pseuds/CyberpunkThot
Summary: “About damn time,” V jumped down from the table, “your break started ten minutes ago.” He approached the larger man, looking up and flashing a cheeky grin.The bouncer only grunted, making sure the door was shut behind him with a flash of his eyes.
Relationships: Male V/Emmerick Bronson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Break Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much a self indulgent piece and some of it I wrote drunk and I haven’t got the energy to work out what makes sense and what doesn’t so forgive me if it’s janky

“About damn time,” V jumped down from the table, “your break started ten minutes ago.” He approached the larger man, looking up and flashing a cheeky grin. 

The bouncer only grunted, making sure the door was shut behind him with a flash of his eyes. 

V ran his hands up Emmerick’s chest before running them down beneath his jacket. His eyes flicked back up to meet Emmerick’s again, “I’m all ready so,” he bit his lip, trying to push the jacket from the other man’s shoulders. The other man complied and the heavy leather made a soft thud as it hit the ground. “We don’t need to waste any more time,” V roughly groped Emmerick through his pants, smirking when he felt the semi hard dick beneath his palm. “Good to see you came prepared too,” he massaged the clothed cock harshly, trying to get a reaction from the other man. He pressed his body close, looking up to see Emmerick’s brow crease slightly.

It was always entertaining to see Emmerick’s stubborn exterior crack with pleasure, it wasn’t easy but it was entirely worth it. V lifted both his hands to the bouncer’s cheeks, gently moving them over his chrome jaw, feeling the cool metal beneath his fingertips. His thumbs brushed over Emmerick’s lips briefly before he pulled the man down, meeting those lips with his own in an open mouth kiss. It was sloppy. It was wet. It was hot. V gently pushed Emmerick backwards until his back hit the door, their kiss growing more frantic with each passing second. But they still had to speed things up so V reached down again and groped the bouncer’s cock.

Emmerick grunted and swiftly switched their positions, picking V up with a hand beneath each thigh and pinning him against the door. V giggled at the move and wrapped his arms tightly around the large man’s neck, “c’mon then.” He taunted Emmerick further, tightening his legs around his wide waist. The bouncer surged forward, kissing V with such force that his head bumped against the door. But V didn’t care. He just moaned into the other man’s mouth, feeling their tongues intertwine. Emmerick’s hands squeezed the smaller man’s ass which earned him another lewd moan. 

However time was limited and they were already down ten minutes, V tried to wiggle his hand between them but Emmerick was pressing too close. “Back up a second big guy,” he put his hand on Emmerick’s broad chest instead and encouraged him to take a step back. His feet gently hit the ground again and he readjusted himself slightly, Emmerick’s large hands still planted firmly on his waist. V didn’t waste anymore time though, quickly unbuckling Emmerick’s belt and moving his pants out the way to get to his real prize. He bit his lip and whined slightly as he saw the other man’s dick, hard and throbbing just waiting for some attention. And attention is exactly what it would get. 

V licked his lips as he took Emmerick in hand, giving him some teasing strokes and just savouring the moment despite the lack of time. He ran his thumb over the head before going back down and teasing the balls. V was watching what he was doing closely, running a finger up a bulging vein, he loved feeling the heat of a needy cock. However he seemed to forget where he was for a moment because it was Emmerick this time who moved things along. He took V’s wrist in hand and spun him around, “c’mon let me enjoy it a bit more,” V whined. The bouncer gripped the smaller man’s hips and moved behind him, rubbing his exposed cock against V’s clothed ass.

V leaned into it, bracing his hands against the door and pushing back, moaning in anticipation. “C’mon then,” he started undoing his belt only for Emmerick to intervene and pull them down for him. He yelped at the action but it turned into a moan as the larger man inserted two fingers into V’s prepped hole. He arched back, “a little warning would be nice Em.” He moaned louder when Emmerick pulled his fingers out and plunged them back in, twisting and scissoring them. 

“You weren’t lying,” Emmerick looked down at where he was playing with V’s ass, grunting at the noises the other man was making. He pulled his fingers out completely, using the lube to slick himself up. 

“Hurry the fuck up,” V swayed his hips, trying to get the other man to put it in already. He stood on his tip toes and arched his back, he looked over his shoulder and bit his lip again, “c’mon!”

Emmerick chuckled low in his chest, “you ready?” He tapped the fat head of his dick against V’s hole, teasing, waiting for permission.

V spun his torso around and grabbed the chain around Emmerick’s neck, pulling him down so they were face to face. “If you don’t fuck me into this door right now I’ll tear your fuckin dick off and use it as a fuckin dildo,” he growled out, trying to press back against that fat cock. Emmerick got the message, he nodded and made sure he was lined up before pressing into V’s tight heat. 

“Fuck yes!” V kept a tight hold on Emmerick’s chain and threw his head back, feeling every inch stretch him open. He pushed higher off his tip toes to try and get even more of that delicious dick, “fuck more.”

Emmerick grunted, pressing further in until he bottomed out. V loved the feeling of feeling the other man’s thighs against the back of his own, knowing they were this close with a fat juicy cock inside him, it drove him wild. “C’mon Em, fuck me up, I’m ready,” he tried moving his hips but the bouncer’s grip was strong, “I want it!”

Letting out a deep breath, Emmerick pulled back almost completely barely giving V a chance to complain before he slammed back in. The action rocked V forward and he let go of his iron grip around the chain, instead bracing himself against the door, “yes fuck!” Emmerick repeated the action with several deep thrusts before quickening the pace, holding V’s hips in place as he went to town. 

The merc’s moans getting lounger until Emmerick had to stop, taking all his willpower to stop moving within V, he placed a large hand over the other man’s mouth. “Don’t want to get caught again,” he looked at V who just nodded back while shaking his hips. 

Grunting again, Emmerick resumed his punishing pace. V’s moans were being blocked partially by the other man’s hands but V needed more. He took two of Emmerick’s fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking them as they pressed down on his tongue. V shifted his hips, trying to get the other man to hit his prostate with little success. However Emmerick could pick up on the signals, he readjusted himself, waiting for the thrust that made V clench down around him. 

Success when V but down hard and groaned as Emmerick slammed right into his sweet spot. V pressed back more, losing the strength in his legs as the other man continued his assault. Emmerick had to remove his had from V’s mouth (which causes another whine of complaint) in order to support V around his waist, keeping him upright. He moved his other hand against the door, giving himself more support as he thrusted. 

V however was losing himself to the pleasure. He covered his own mouth because if they did get caught they wouldn’t get to finish, and that would be tragic. With his other hand he jerked himself off in time with Emmerick’s frantic thrusting. The force of said thrusting was pushing V even further against the door until he was leaning against it, his flushed cheek pressing against the cool metal. He could feel his orgasm approaching and he wasn’t sure he could keep on his feet, Emmerick practically supporting his whole weight at this point. 

They moved together, meeting each other with a hearty slap and V couldn’t deny that he lived for the feeling of Emmerick’s heavy balls slapping against the back of his own with each thrust. The room was filled with obscene noises bouncing off the walls only being muffled slightly by the bass coming through the wall from the bar next door. V let himself go to the pleasure, being used entirely at Emmerick’s whim. 

“I’m fuckin close Em,” he removed his hand, choosing to bite his lip as a way to keep quiet.

“Is that so,” Emmerick chuckled lowly, shifting on his feet and tightening his grip around V. His movements quickened, eased by the lube from V’s prep and his own precum adding to it. 

V’s eyes closed, he let himself feel Emmerick slam into his prostate with each thrust, he couldn’t help from crying out. The larger man having to cover his mouth again. V was lost in pleasure as he felt his orgasm wash over him, losing control of his hips as Emmerick stopped inside of him. His own cum coating his own hand and getting on the floor. It took a moment for V to stop moving, only then did Emmerick remove his hand from his mouth but he still supported V’s weight.

“Shit, fuck,” V took some deep breathes, coming down from his climax, “shit.” He wiped his dirty hand on his shirt before leaning against the door and feeling that cool metal soothe his flushed cheek. “Did you?” He twisted to look at his partner who shook his head slightly. V nodded, “ok,” he felt exhausted after one round but it had been an intense one, “we got ten minutes.” Emmerick didn’t move. “C’mon then back up if you wanna cum before getting back to shitty work,” he tried to awkwardly twist his arm back to push the other man away.

Emmerick groaned as he slowly pulled out of V, V whining as that thick meat pulled out of his sensitive hole. “Shit,” V’s legs were weak and he relied on Emmerick’s support still around his waist. He turned around and used the other man for support as he removed his boots. Kinda awkward with his pants half way down his thighs but they were the next target, V quickly kicking them. He almost tripped though but Emmerick was quick to catch him, a brief flash of worry crossing his features. 

V laughed, “ok big guy, let’s take care of that should we?” He stroked Emmerick’s dick, needy and slick. The big man agreed non-verbally with a quick nod and a grumble, swiftly picking V up again and placing him on the solitary table in the small storage room. V leant back on one elbow and hooked his other arm behind his knee, presenting himself fully to his bouncer buddy, “gotta be fuckin quick we don’t have much time.” It didn’t matter if he wasn’t hard again yet, he didn’t care. 

It didn’t take Emmerick more than two seconds before he pressed two fingers into V’s wet hole. V moaned low, “hey I’m fine so just fuckin fuck me already.” He got impatient and dropped his leg to just take Emmerick’s dick and line it up himself. Chuckling again, the bouncer pushed forward, pressing into that tight heat once more. The merc throwing his head back, happy to be filled again. He took a moment before running his hands up Emmerick’s burly chest, pushing the vest up out of the way and over his head. “Fuck you’re hot,” V breathed out, more to himself really, still not believing he got to have this hunk of beef to himself.

That hunk of beef started moving again, placing both his hands either side of V on the table for leverage. His movements were fast and deep, in search of his own release.

“You’re so fuckin deep,” V continued the compliments between choked moans and gasps. He ran his hands up the larger man’s arm, feeling the firm muscle flex with each thrust. His hands continued their exploration and rubbed over Emmerick’s shoulder and neck, pulling the man so they could meet in a sloppy kiss. V closed his eyes and kissed Emmerick deeply while he rammed into him. V pulled back to look down at where their bodies were connected, “shit,” it always was a marvel at how that cock managed to fit inside him. 

Emmerick leant forward, grunting with every deep thrust. V wanted to break his composure though. Taking advantage of Emmerick’s new position over him, he squeezed the man’s pec’s and started a groan out of the man. It was a good start but he could do better. Time was running out. V pressed up, ignoring his own erection that had come back to life instead licking at of the larger man’s nipples and pinching the other. Emmerick’s movements staggered at the extra stimulation, moaning deeply. 

V took that as a success, he continued to lick, bite and suck at Emmerick’s pecs and nipples. He revelled in the sounds Emmerick was making, he clearly was close to climax.

“Fuck,” Emmerick said almost as a whisper, the deep baritone rumbling through his chest. V didn’t stop his actions, instead putting his hands on Emmerick’s hips trying to encourage him to move faster. The sounds of moans and curses falling more freely from the bouncer’s mouth. “I’m close,” it was as much as a warning as V would get from the man. 

V moved his attention back to Emmerick’s mouth, pulling him back to him so they could kiss frantically in the last moments. He placed his hands either side of Emmerick’s head, holding him close as they kissed, though it was more panting into each other’s open mouths. It didn’t matter though, it was perfect for them. V just hung on, feeling his own orgasm approaching as Emmerick abused his hole. He felt it again, the tight coil in his pit of his stomach as his climax came. V arched his back, keeping a firm hold of Emmerick as he released an obscene moan, dirtying his stomach and the other man’s with his cum. 

Emmerick put a big hand on the back of V’s head and pulled him close, giving him little time to enjoy the post orgasmic bliss as he rammed into him in a frantic manner. He lost control of his hips as he felt his balls draw up just before he released inside V. Thick ropes of semen coating his insides. V whined as he felt the other man fill him up, biting down on his shoulder, hard. Emmerick’s movements came to a stop. He pulled out of V slowly and stood to his full height, “you ok?” 

“Fuck, yeah, just give me a minute,” V laid back on the table, legs still spread open and looking like a complete mess. It has been a fast paced encounter for sure and he needed time to get the feeling back in his legs. 

A heavy knocking came from the other side of the door, “breaks over Bronson, get your ass out here.”

V laughed and covered his eyes with his arm, “that was pretty fuckin close huh.” He wanted to chill with Emmerick some more but that would have to wait for one of the man’s off days. For now the bouncer had gotten dressed quickly, looking like he hadn’t just nutted in one of Night City’s top mercs. 

“I’ll be out soon,” Emmerick shouted to the person on the other side of the door.

“You’ve got two minutes,” then they walked away, confirmed when Emmerick scanned the area. 

Emmerick picked his jacket up and put it on. He tuned towards V and helped him sit up, pulling some tissues from his pocket to clean the mess up. V hummed as Emmerick wiped him down, enjoying the large hands move over his body. “Thanks Em,” his feet touched the ground and he tried to stand but stumbled forward as his knees gave out. 

Emmerick quick to catch him, “I got you.”

V laughed some more, “I’m good really.” He brushed the other man off and picked his pants up off the ground. “Get back to work slacker!” He whipped Emmerick with his own pants before putting them on, “I’ll see you on the way out anyway.”

The other man nodded, patting V awkwardly on the shoulder before leaning down to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek, “I have the night off tomorrow.” And with that he opened the door and left, making sure to close it behind him to give V his privacy.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y’all think tho I wanna just get lost in this rare pair hell
> 
> Hmu on tumblr @ cyberpunk-thot


End file.
